usknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Juraid Mountain (70+)
Juraid Mountain also known as the 70+ Dungeon is an event 2 times a day that gives players oppertunity to obtain gems. Gems come in a range of colours and each colour has a different chance of containing a unique item when turned in to the Chaotic Generator in Moradon (see 3. on Moradon Map). What to Expect Juraid mountain contains boss type monsters to fight and PvP in the last section. Each nation is rushing to reach the middle to kill the main boss Deva Bird. Each nation has to move through 3 rooms of boss type monsters which are random from the list below. When each boss monster is killed it drops up to one of each of the Blue Gems , Green Gems and Black Gems (the monsters can also just coin). Additionally, when a boss monster dies it spawns 5 "trash" monsters which will eaither be Doom soldiers, Troll warriors or Apostles (again which spawns is randomly decided). When all the monsters in a room are dead the bridge to the next room drops and the group can move on. If the group cannot kill the monsters in the room then after 10 minutes the bridge will drop even if the monsters are alive and the group can move on. Each room will contain 4 boss monsters in the centre which should be lured and killed individually. It is also advisable to kill the trash monsters before you move on to the next boss. IMPORTANT: The boss monsters are strong and do alot of damage. However you will not lose experience points if you die so there is no excuse for even players in the 70's to help as much as they can. IMPORTANT: If you die and press ok you go back to the last safe spot and have to run back to the monster room. Should you die when it is your turn in the party to recieve a gem and one is picked up then it will pass to the next person and you will have missed your chance to loot. IMPORTANT: All the monsters (bosses and trash) drop junk items that should not be picked up such as fossils and monster stones. LOOT NOTHING BUT GEMS or it is very likely that your party will relog and you will lose. The middle room is open to both nations and contains the main bosss of the event Deva Bird. Deva Bird always drops one Silvery Gem and one Silver Bar but if your party is very lucky she may additionally drop one Gold Bar . If one of the nations arives before the other nation and is able to kill Deva Bird then the event is won and that nation recieves a generous reward. However if either nation is unable to kill Deva Bird then the result will be determined by PvP kills. The most kills at the end of the allotted 50 mins wins the reward though not the loot from Deva. Boss Monsters Bone Dragon - Probably the hardest of the bosses found in the rooms. Bone Dragons hit very hard and also have a ranged damage over time effect that stacks up and can do alot of damage if not quickly cured (disease). Minotaur - Has a powerful mele attack and a weak ranged attack. Though it uses the ranged attack it will rarely stop to do so and mostly moves into mele range. Lich King - Lich kings do a moderate amount of mele damage but can be tricky customers due to their ability to drain the mana of the whole party by about 3000 every few seconds as their ranged attack. Lich Kings will not mana drain once they are engaged at close range (provided no one continues to hit them from far) so it is normal for one player to lure the Lich from the center and run far away while the other players wait to engage it to stop it mana draining. Red Dragon Hatchling - Looks like a mini Felankor red dragon and has a high damage mele attack and a low damage ranged attack. The Red Dragon hatchlings will sit at range (if you get the distance right) and preferentially use their low damage attack to hit you. This should be tanken into account when fighting them. Cockatrice - One of the weaker (if not the weakest) of the boss monsters. Its mele attack is moderate and its ranged damage is low (though it can stun). Cockatrice also seem to have lower health (HP) or armour class (AC) than most of the other monsters. Lillime - One of the weaker boss monsters with a moderate mele attack. Lillimes do have a area of effect (aoe) attack that is centred on them. This aoe does damage over time (dot) and stacks up many times. Deva Bird - Deva Bird is a huge monster that is unable to move. She has a powerful mele attack and a ranged atack that does low fire damage to all the players in a large area around her. Deva has alot of HP so drains really help. It is wise to have a mage (if your party has one) use dot spells on her so that she uses her ranged attack more than her mele attack (priest light skills can also achieve the same result). if your party kills Deva Bird then you win the event and recieve the reward (see below). IMPORTANT: The last hit determines which nation is accredited with the killing of Deva so it is possible for the enemy nation (particularly rogues stealthed) to kill steal (KS) and take the victory for them selves. It is advised to keep lupine on when fighting Deva and to keep a watchful eye out. Rewards *Black Gem - Obtained from boss monsters in the first 3 rooms. *Green Gem - Obtained from boss monsters in the first 3 rooms. *Blue Gem - Obtained from boss monsters in the first 3 rooms. *Silver Bar - Obtained from Deva Bird in the centre room. *Silvery Gem - Obtained from Deva Bird in the centre room. *'Gold Bar' - Obtained from Deva Bird in the centre room (RARE) In addition to the loot you obtain from killing the monsters in Juraid Mountain you will recieve a reward for taking part the value of which will be determined by your level: WIN: 70 - 72 = 2 Green Gems 73 - 74 = 2 Blue Gems 75 - 76 = 2 Yellow Gems 77 - 78 = 2 Red Gems 79+ = 2 Silvery Gems LOSE: On a loss all levels who took part will recieve one Black Gem IMPORTANT: On USKO upon winning Juraid Mountain you will LOSE experience points *'For premium users below 80 it is 0.5%' *'For premium users above 80 it is 0.5% of the experience needed at level 80 (i.e. players above 80 lose the same exp if 80, 81, 82 or 83).' *'For non-premium users below 80 it is 1%' *'For non-premium users above 80 it is 1% of the experience needed at level 80 (i.e. players above 80 lose the same exp if 80, 81, 82 or 83).' Category:Events